Playstation Dark Heroes
by nerdy78girl
Summary: Sly Cooper, Ratchet, Jak, and Spyro the Dragon have been stolen for dark purposes. Now, the ones that others call "sidekicks" must now come together, to save these heroes from an evil tyrant... and themselves.
1. The Thief & The Cop

Hope your not afraid of the dark...

SLY COOPER  
===========================================================================

My life has been complicated for as long as I can remember. Like when I was eight years old, with the brutal death of my parents, and the theft of my family heirloom, the Thieveous Racconus. Or how about when I was 18, and along with my life long friends, Bentley and Murray, finally got my heirloom back from the one behind my parents death, Clockwerk. And, I probably don't even have to mention the other times, but, I'm sure you get the picture. Well, here I am now, 30, working as an honest-to-goodness thief. Its been 5 years since my last adventure (which will be in Sly 5. Whenever it comes out...) And its pretty much the same as it usually has been. Me, Bentley, and Murray living in our safehouse, stealing from criminals. Fooling around like guys do. And on the weekends, my 5-year-old daughter comes to visit... ok, maybe its a little different. And yes, you read right. After my little visit to ancient Egypt, me and Carmelita had, or I should say, have a secret relationship. And, with that secret relationship came our daughter, Raven. She's 5 now, and she reminds me so much of her mother... and, there was that good ol' Cooper personality shining through as well. Of course, that was inevitable. I sat in the living room, waiting for the two ladies in my life. It was about 5pm. They were gonna be here any minute, and so was the pizza I ordered. I grabbed my wallet out of the pouch on my leg, getting the correct amount of money that I had "borrowed" from my good buddy Bentley. It was just then, I heard a car door, along with a child singing. I got up from my chair to open the door, when a thought crossed my mind, followed by a wicked grin on my face.

Carm and Raven walked up to the door and knocked. I positioned myself above the door frame, at a corner where the two walls met. I used my cane to turn the knob, allowing the door to slowly open. Raven poked her head in, but didn't look up. She looked back at her mother.

"Mommy, daddy's not here..."

Carmelita took a step in and looked around. She smirked.

"Ok Ringtail. I know your up to something, so you might as... hey, where's my wallet?! SSSLLLLLYYYY?!"

I laughed silently, as my cane held Carm's wallet. Unfortunately for me though, she's quicker than I give her credit for... she yanked on my foot,causing me to slip. I fell, but landed on my feet. Raven clapped. I looked at Carmelita, smiling my oh-so famous Cooper smiles.

"Oh, Carmelita, Raven. I didn't see you ladies come in."

Carmelita put on hand on her hip, and held out her hand, demanding her lost goods. Still smiling, I placed her wallet in her hand, and pulled her into a kiss. As we kissed, I heard Raven make gaging noises in the background, causing Carmelita to break away from our smooching session, smiling at her.

"Keep laughing kid. This'll be you someday."

I walked over to Raven, picked her up, and started to tickle her.

"Oh, no it won't, cuz daddy's gonna beat all the boys that come within 10 of my little girl with my cane. Rrrriiiiggghhhhttt Raven?"

Still giggling from being tickled, Raven nodded her head. Carmelita rolled her eyes and walked with me to the kitchen. Raven sat at the kitchen table, setting her pink backpack on the floor. She looked up to me and Carm.

"I'm hungry daddy."

I patted her head.

"I ordered pizza, but it'll be here soon."

One fact about me: I'm a master thief... and a horrible cook. Carmelita leaned on the counter with her arms folded.

"So, what's your plans for this weekend Sly?"

I shrugged.

"Not sure yet. Bentley and Penelope are at the movies, and Murray's at the racetrack, so it'll be us two tonight. Maybe a movie night? How does that sound Raven?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Thats sounds good daddy! But, what are we gonna watch?"

Carmelita, the evil woman she is, decided to suggest the worst possible movie ever.

"How about that movie you brought, High School Musical?"

Raven excitedly agreed, as she quickly rummaged through her bag and showed me that horrible excuse of a movie. I smiled.

"Oh yeah... great... Why don't you bring your bag to your room, so I can talk to mommy?"

She nodded, grabbed her bag, and ran to her room. I looked at Carmelita, a look of fake betrayal in my face.

"... I thought you loved me?"

She smirked.

"Yeah, well, that was before you stole my wallet."

I chuckled as I pulled her into my embrace to kiss her again... aaannnddd her beeper went off. Grrrr... she took it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Ugh, its the chief. I gotta go."

I kissed her quickly.

"Alright... tell your boss I said hi."

"Funny..."

She said goodbye to Raven, and then left, just as the pizza man pulled up.

After we ate, Raven dragged me into the living room to watch her movie. Yep, if there's anything I've learned from parenthood, its that you give up being able to watch what you want. After I put the movie in, me and Raven sat on the couch and watched it. And for a half an hour, everything was good... except the movie though, that could've changed. But, like I said, after a half an hour, there was a knock at the door. Kinda odd, unless Murray forgot his key again. I looked at the clock on the wall... no, it can't be Murray. The race hasn't ended yet. So, I walked to the front door, and was about to just open it but, call it what you will, natural instincts, trusting your gut, whatever. Something told me not to open that door. So, I looked through the peep hole. And, I was shocked. Outside were about 6 guys, completely in black, even their faces. They had some kind of purple symbol on their outfits, but I couldn't see what it was. But, the thing that scared me the most were the weapons in their hands. A mixture of swords, and some strange looking guns. Kinda like that lombax I met a while back... Oh yeah, Ratchet... which meant these guys weren't from HERE. Yeah, this isn't good. I ran back to the living room, where Raven was still watching her movie peacefully. I heard them beating on the door now, so I grabbed the DVD remote and turned it off, much to her dismay.

"Daddy, it wasn't over."

I grabbed my cane and Raven and ran to the closet. By now, Raven had seen the panic on my face, and now she was scared too. I placed her in the closet, along with my cane. I put my hand to her face, trying to reassure her.

"Listen Raven. There are some bad men here. I'm gonna try to get rid of them, but, most likely they will come in the house. Under no circumstances will you leave this closet. You must stay in here..."

I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't even know what was going to happen, but I knew it wasn't good. I looked at Raven seeing her yellowish-brown eyes filling with tears as well. I continued to speak.

"You must stay in here, no matter what you see or hear. Do you understand?"

She was full blown crying now. I hugged her closely and felt her nod. She trembled in my arms.

"Daddy, I'm scared... (sob) p-please don't l-leave me..."

I released her from the hug, and held her chin in my hand. I smiled sadly.

"Be brave, Little Thief... I love you so much..."

"... (sob) I love you too, Daddy..."

Our moment was ruined by the sound of the door breaking. I quickly got up and closed the closet door, concealing my daughter from them. I crept to the wall and quietly peeked my head around the corner. They had their guns ready, and were calling out.

"We know your here Cooper. Come quietly, and this will hurt a lot less."

... Are these some kind of cops from another universe or something? And how did they know my name? I stayed exactly where I was as they started talking again.

"You should feel honored. Our leader will find your skills very... useful..."

That's interesting. I've encounter people who wanted the book, my title, my cane, well, my entire families' canes, heck, the Contessa wanted my mind. But me?! Its a bit strange. I silently made my way to another hiding place. This was one of those moments were I wished I had my cane, but I ad left it with Raven, just for the reason to make me feel better. Just before I could hide again, an extremely noisy floor board basically yelled to the intruders, "hey guys, Sly Cooper's over here!" They all turned their heads in my direction. I instantly got in a fighting position, as the apparent leader came forward, aiming his gun at me.

"So, you are the famous Sly Cooper... She will be most pleased..."

I didn't even bother asking who "she" was. I swiftly kicked his gun away, causing him to growl. Yeah, that wasn't smart. But, thankfully, I didn't have Bentley yelling in my ear telling me that. He charged at me, taking me by surprise, and slammed me into the wall. Ow... he kicked me and punched me in the gut, causing me to crumple to the floor. I swear, he must've at least bruised a rib or... I looked to where Raven was hiding and saw the door was open a crack. She peeked her little face through and bawled, wanting to run out. I slowly and painfully shook my head. She just put her face in her hands and cried. And thats when it hit me. This... this was just like the night my parents were killed. Except now, I'm seeing things from my father's point of view. Growing up, I always wondered what my father was feeling at that moment. Fear? Anger? But, now that it was happening to me, I now have a good idea about what he might of been feeling... Worry. Worry that these pathetic creatures might just be curious enough to wander to that closet and find my daughter. And I was not going to let that happen. I weakly looked to the leader. He smirked.

"Ready for more Cooper? Or will you be a bit more cooperative?"

I closed my eyes.

"... I-I'll g-go with you..."

He chuckled and grabbed me by the neck. In his other hand was a cloth.

"Very good Cooper. Very..."

I didn't hear the rest, because he put the cloth to my face, causing me to black out.

CARMELITA'S POV.

Work sucks. Simple as that. I mean, actually going out and arresting people, thats ok, since I have that feeling of actually doing something. But, when your stupid boss wants you to sit at your desk all night and do paperwork for a whole shift, then, it sucks. I grabbed my coffee and another folder. This one's about the Contessa parol agreement... yay... I was about to start, when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

Restricted.

Yep, its my loveable Ringtail. I answered, but sounded professional, just in case.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox."

"...Mommy?"

Raven? She's only supposed to call me for emergencies...

"Whats wrong baby?"

I heard her break down crying, which, like any mother, had me extremely concerned. I remained calm.

"Raven? Wheres daddy? Can I talk to him?"

This only caused her to cry harder. Concerned isn't an appropriate word anymore. Now, I'm scared. She finally spoke in between sobs.

"T-there were b-bad men... t-they hurt...(sob)... they hurt d-daddy... and they t-t-t..."

My heart dropped at least 10,000 feet. I felt tears in my own eyes.

"Raven?"

"... they took him Mommy. They took daddy..."

I swallowed hard.

"Is someone there with you now?"

I swear, I almost heard her shake.

"No... I'm all alone... Mommy...(sob) I'm scared! Please, Mommy!"

I started crying as I grabbed my shock pistol and bolted out the door. I ran past a few others, who looked at me strange, but that didn't stop me. I ran out the front door of Interpol and got in my car, and sped out of there. I kept the phone on speaker, and talked to Raven.

"Raven... can you tell me what these men looked like?"

She sobbed more.

"They were in black. But they had a purple thingy on them..."

I asked her more questions, most that she didn't have an answer to. After the longest 15 minutes of my life, I made it to the safe house. I got out of my car and ran up to the door. Or, what was left of it. I walked inside, and looked around. It was a disaster area. Broken items, furniture, and to my horror, blood stains on the floor. I put my hand to my mouth and felt tears falling down. I heard a door in back open. I automatically put my hand to my shock pistol, just in case. I was ready... thats when I saw Raven's appear from behind the wall. I let out a sigh of relief and ran to my little girl, holding her tightly in my arms, allowing her to cry. She sobbed into my shoulder for about 15 minutes, then,she tired herself out. I held her in my arms, and got out my cell phone, and dialed Bentley's number. I heard it ring a few times, then thankfully heard his ever so recognizable nasally voice.

"Hello?"

"Bentley?! Its Carmelita."

"Oh... well, I will say that this is shocking. Whats up?"

I closed my eyes, feeling more tears threatening to fall. I took too long to answer, causing the turtle's voice to sound worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"... its Sly... he's been kidnapped..."

Silence followed. Although, I could hear Penelope in the background, asking him what was wrong. Bentley finally spoke again.

"... did... did you find any clues at all?"

"I haven't really looked yet. Raven said that the guys who took him were wearing black with some kind of purple logo or something..."

"Waitwaitwait, Raven was there during that?!"

"... yeah, she was. Sly put her in the closet with his cane, and tried to fight them off, by the looks of it. There are clear signs of a struggle... not to mention, Sly kinda... bled a bit..."

Two reasons I was hesitant to tell him that. One, it made me sick to think that the man I loved's blood had been spilled. Two, Bentley couldn't even hear the word without fainting. I heard him shudder.

"Me and Penelope are on our way. Just sit tight."

I sat on the couch next to a sleeping Raven. As I looked around the now destroyed safe house, reality hit. Sly was gone, a thief who had been stolen. It was obvious he was hurt, but, he could also very well be... I finally gave in to my emotions and cried. Cried for my lost love, for my daughter having to have to see her father ripped away like that, for not being able to do more... I snapped my head up at the sound of someone entering. I slowly got up from the couch, and got my shock pistol ready. Just because Bentley said he was coming, doesn't mean that, that was him and Penelope. I slowly made my way to a wall, and put my back to it. Usually, I would wait a little more, and try to see my foe. Bbbuuuttt, I was having a rough night, so I rapidly spun around and pointed a flashlight and my shock pistol at the intruder... if this were a different night, I would've started laughing. Bentley looked like he was going to pee his shell.

"I thought we were over this..."

I lowered my weapon.

"Well, you can never be too sure."

Bentley looked around the safe house, despair and tears in his eyes. From what Sly told me, they have never had their safe house raided. So, besides Sly being taken, Bentley was taking this very hard. Plus, he was having trouble getting around this place with his wheel chair. Penelope had to help him. She looked at the blood stains on the ground, disgusted.

"Who could've possibly wanted Sly this much?"

Bentley adjusted his glasses.

"Well, we have gained a few enemies over the years, but still..."

I looked at him questioningly.

"But still... what?"

"I dunno... Something just doesn't feel..."

His words trailed off as his eyes were glued to an object on the floor. I walked over to it, since his wheel chair was still giving him problems. I bent down and picked up... whoa. It was a very strange gun. I would've checked if it was unloaded, but I couldn't see a place to put in ammo. I showed the weapon to Bentley, whose eyes widened from behind those huge glasses. I handed the weapon to him.

"...its... its not possible..."

I looked at Penelope, who shrugged. She had no idea either. Bentley looked up at us.

"I'm gonna examine this. I need one of you two two to call up Murray. He's gotta know too."

Penelope got her phone out automatically and called the pink hippo. I walked back into the living room, where Raven was now wide awake. She had Sly's cane and hat with her, as she watched Murray's race on TV. It was the last lap, and that trademark van with flames and Cooper symbol on the side was going to win. Well, his night is about to be ruined. The camera had closed in on Murray, who had a look of pride and determination on his face. As if on que, he pickex up his cell phone. No doubt, it was Penelope telling him about Sly. Sure enough, his face went from prideful, to shocked. He slamed on te brakes, causing all the oter racers to swerve and crash. He made an angry face and drove tothe closest exit, causing the audience to roar with shock. Yeah, thats classic Murray for you. It was another 15 minutes before we saw him, as he came charging in, talking about how these "evil dudes would rue the day they messed with a buddy of, The Murray". At least Raven was happy to see her "Uncle Murray". She ran iver to him and gave him a hug. I smiled, but Bentley ruined any moment, with his discovery.

"Its just as I thought. This weapon is just like one of the ones that a fellow me and Sly encountered before. He was... well..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He was what?"

"... he wasn't from this universe. He was a lombax."

"A... what?"

"A lombax. Kinda resembled a cat. Endangered species, almost extinct. Remember, Penelope, I told you about him, Ratchet?"

Penelope thought long and hard.

"... oh yeah! I remember now. You had a little tiff with his friend, right?"

"Yes, that would be Clank. And fortunately for us..."

He pulled out a small device witha screen.

"We've been in touch. So, if there is anybody in some kind of gangwith this symbol, he might just know."

Oooooo whats gonna happen now?! Each chapter is going to be in 2 people's POV, but from the same game. Like next, it'll be in Ratchet and Clank's. Then Jak and Daxter, then Spyro and Sparxx. Okie dokie, tell me what ya think.

Flames will be used to keep my toesies warm, and... to make toast. Any nice commenters are free to have some toast.


	2. The Feline Mechanic&The Robo Genius

Chapter 2222222! So, if your reading thhhhiiissss... then tell me, how excited are you for Into the Nexus?! Im uber ecstatic!

RATCHET  
==========================================================

Drip... Drip...

That is the sound of Aphelion dripping oil. After our last little fight with some bad guys, we were forced to retreat, and they shot at Aphelion. So, being the good lombax mechanic I am, I was fixing her at my garage on planet Veldin. I was underneath, looking at fuel lines, while Clank, my little robo companion was standing next to the ship, reading directions and handing me the proper tools I needed.

"... ow!... ugh, c'mon... Clank, I need the wrench."

He reached into my tool box, and pulled out a small wrench, since my omni wrench is just a tad bit too big. I stuck my arm out from underneath and grabbed it. I worked on Aphelion more.

"...aaaaaannnnnnnddddd done! Whew! Alright, good as new."

Clank looked at me as I crawled out, and stood up. I stretched and looked at Clank.

"Guess we can relax n-."

... I seriously think that someone has something against me actually being able to chill out, because as soon as I even think that word, some kind of crisis in some kind of galaxy is happening. And Im the one to clean it up. Well, the crisis came in the form of Sasha... and Qwark. Qwark grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. Grrr, I hate when he does that. Unfortunately though, he's a lot stronger than me, so its impossible to escape.

"And how are my two favorite sidekicks?"

"... (gasp, gasp)... going to be suffocated soon...

"No, Clanks a robot, he can't- Oh! Sorry little buddy!"

He released me from the headlock of death, allowing me to breathe a little. Clank took this opportunity to greet them himself.

"What do we owe this pleasure to?"

Sasha shook her head.

"Unfortunately, nothing good. Blackwater City is under attack by the Thugs-4-Less, and by some other unknown enemies."

Still rubbing my neck, I raised an eyebrow.

"Unknown enemies?"

"Yeah, and they're much worse than the Thugs. They're tougher, and smarter. You know, good with guns and knives."

"Soo, you have no idea who they are?"

"None. They're all wearing black, from head to toe. And, there's a purple symbol on it. It looked like a cobra with a crown on its head. They have the whole city in a state of panic. Even the Rangers are struggling with them.

I sighed and looked at Clank again, who simply gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and walked into my room. I got my armor out and put it on. Then I grabbed a variety of weapons- my Blaster, Flux rifle, Quantum Whip, and Doom Blades gun. Annndddd... I told Clank I would only use this in the case of emergencies, but, this is close enough.

I grabbed the RYNO.

I walked to a supplies closet to grab some extra ammo and nanotech. Ya know, just in case.

Landing in Blackwater City was a bit rough, since Aphelion wasn't completely better, but, it was better than her landing at my garage after our last battle. I shut everything off, and open the cock pit, allowing me and Clank to jump out. Sasha and Qwark, who landed in front of us, walked over to where me and Clank were standing. I gave Sasha a questioning look.

"Were you able to find out anything about our unknown foes?"

She shook her head.

"No. I cannot find a single thing about them. Not even a name. It's very strange..."

Anymore conversation was cut off, due to sudden gunshots that were heard. I grabbed Clank and slung him on my back while running towards the sound, with Sasha and Qwark following. When we got there, we saw how much the rangers were struggling. There were many fallen rangers everywhere, along with wounded ones. The ones that could still fight were having a hard time keeping the enemy back. I ran forward, with my Blaster in hand, and started shooting down Thugs. It always makes me smile to see those idiots drop like flies... Sasha got her own weapons out, and took out a lot of thugs, while dodging there attacks gracefully. And Qwark got his gun out, started talking about how he once took an entire army out while living on planet Florana. He missed every shot.

I stood behind a rock, and grabbed my Doom Blades. 3 Thugs ran out, and I shot them. It went on for a while, until I rn out of ammo. Then, much to Clank's dismay, I ran out from behind te rock, and started taking down thugs with my omni wrench. Until, more Thugs came in. I dove behind the rock again, and found a single Blaster shot and...

Bam!

I stepped out from behind the rock and took out another Thug. This was a piece of... All of a sudden, I felt tremendous pain in my abdomen. My eyes widened in shock as I felt where the pain was. I brought my hand up, to see the damage.

My glove had blood on it. I had been shot.

I looked up to see who had shot me. It was a guy, completely in black. Except for the purple cobra symbol. The strange thing is though, he put his gun down, just staring at me, not even bothering to finishing job...Clank, who was still on my back, attacking enemies from behind, must've sensed something was wrong. He jumped off my back to see what happened. I quickly put my hand over my wound, because, that's never suspicious. I went back behind the rock, and leaned on it. Clank looked at me worried.

"Ratchet, what is wrong?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing. Everything's perfectly fine."

He looked straight at my hand. He looked annoyed.

"Ratchet, are you hurt?"

I sighed and took my hand off my wound. It must've been pretty bad, because Clank looked horrified.

"That does not look like "nothing" Ratchet! That is a very serious wound!"

I winced in pain and quickly replaced my hand. I looked at him.

"Look, all I need is some nanotech, and I'll be good as new."

Clank shook his head.

"It can only do so much. And with a gun shot wound, it won't do very much except take the pain away."

"Good enough for me."

I looked around the corner to where Sasha was. Next to her; nanotech. Woot woot. I looked around, and when it looked clear, I made a mad dash towards Sasha. Ooo I was so close... BAMBAMBAM! The ground in front of me was shot, telling me not to take another step. I looked to where the shooter was. Another guy in black. And by his body lango, its possible that this was the same one who shot me. I hissed in pain, due to the fact that I moved a little to suddenly. I saw Sasha in the corner of my eye, probably seeing my little problem now. She rushed over, but, and this is weird, these "unknowns" started surrounding me, blocking Sasha. I heard her calling my name, trying to get these jerks to move, but, to no avail. I looked straight to the one who shot me, and growled at him.

"What do you want?!"

He didn't budge.

"We seek you, son of Kaden."

"!... How... h..."

"We know all about you. Our leader has taken interest in you, along with 3 others. She is in need of your skills..."

I grabbed my Quantum Whip, and out of anger, whipped him, the whip wrapping around his arm. Usually, they would either get burned or something. But he was unaffected. Yeah, this sucks. He yanked on the whip, causing me to get yanked with it. I fell to the ground, and suddenly felt something being pulled off my back. My eyes widened. Clank!

"Let him go!"

The Unknown held Clank, who was struggling in his grasp. Suddenly, that jerk threw him!

"We have no need for the robot. Just you."

CLANK POV  
============================

Luckily for me, I still have that helipack upgrade. In mid air, my arms and antenna were replaced with helicopter blades. I glided to the nearest tree and withdrew them, replacing them yet again. As soon as I landed, I automatically searched the area for Ratchet. It didn't take long, seeing that there was only one group of Unknowns surrounding a yellow lombax., and holding back a desperate Sasha. Seeing that there was no way to get there in time, I could only watch in horror as they took the butt of their weapon and bashed it into Ratchet's head, causing him to fall to the ground. The one gathered him up and and slung his unconscince body over his shoulder, as if he were a rag doll. Sasha, whose guns were practically ripped from her, fought the Unknowns with all her might. But, they simply turned from her, as if she were nothing, and disappeared. I glided down from the tree, and ran as fast as my robot legs let me. If I was able, I would probably would be crying now. This is not the first time I saw my friend suffer. That time at the Great Clock... When I finally reached Sasha, all I could do is fall to my knees. My best friend had just been shot, beaten, and kidnapped, right before my eyes... Sasha was on the ground, looking as if she might cry. Qwark came out of nowhere, which, now that I have pondered over it, I hadn't seen him through out the whole battle...

"Qwark, where have you been?"

He looked around in that less-than-intelligent manner.

"Uuuuhhhhhh... I was... ah! I was coming up with a plan of attack at that coffee shop!"

I would've gotten angry with him, but there was no point. This was, unfortunately, typical Qwark behavior. Instead, I turned to Sasha, who was still sitting on the ground.

"I... I couldn't save him..."

"Those fiends were ruthless, but strong. You tried, do not be so hard on yourself."

She simply nodded and said no more on the subject. Although I was still upset, I decided to looked around, and thats when I saw a gun that had been dropped. I walked over to it, only to see that it was Ratchet's RYNO. And after I had made him promise... something else had caught my attention. It was a fallen Thug, but, he was not deceased yet. He was desperately trying to crawl away. I scowled, grabbed the RYNO,(though it was not very easy; it is almost as big as I am) and walked over to him, pointing it at him. I am usually not the one to do this, but, Qwark has the IQ of a rock, and Sasha was not available. And since Ratchet had been so cruelly stolen, I had to take the role of interrogator. He stopped crawling and looked at me, fear apparent on his face. I attempted to sound fierce, but I am afraid that my voice just is not scary.

"What do you know of those black-clothed men?"

He relaxed a bit at the sound of my voice.

"I ain't sayin' nuthin'!"

I really wanted to point out that the fact that he used to negatives in the same sentence could translate to "I'll say something". But, instead, I moved the end of te gun closer to him.

"So you are aware sir, I may seem unintimidating, but, you have in fact, made me angry. And although you are an idiot, Im sure you know what kind of gun this is?"

He eyed it, ten looked back at me.

"RYNO?"

"Yes. And if you do not tell me about those men, or their purpose, I will, 'Rip Ya' a New One'"

He looked at me, then decided to speak.

"Those guys were called Purple Cobras. Thy hired us Thugs, knowing yiu guys would come running. I don' kno much 'bout um, but, all I kno is that they serve this lady, called Laya, and that she sent them after your kitty cat frien' there, and a few others. That, and they came from some other galaxy. Somein' called Puto..."

I closed my eyes and allowed the Thug to do, whatever he was doing. Many questions went through my head. Why did this person want Ratchet? And others as well? I looked up and saw Sasha with Qwark still. I walked over to tell them what he told me. After I was finished, Sasha pondered over this.

"The Puto Galaxy? Never heard of it. Guess I have some research to do..."

As I walked along with them, I felt something going off in my chest, where I keep my things. I pulled it out, and realized that it was the communicator that Bentley the turtle and I had made long ago. I looked at it, seeing the turtle on the screen.

"...Clank...?"  
==============================

Yeah, it was a bit rushed at the end, sorry about that. And, if your wondering why Sasha is in the story and not Talwyn, its simple; I don't like Talwyn.

And if your wondering, Puto means thinking, or smart. Thats the kind of people who live there, sooooo yeah.

Flames will still be used for warming toes and to make toast.


End file.
